


20. Middle of the Night in Fiji

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [20]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: none</p>
    </blockquote>





	20. Middle of the Night in Fiji

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none

Stephen spooned against his front, Antony shifts, barely awake, lips brushed over his lover's shoulder, his cock, half-hard and throbbing, sliding between his cheeks. "Mm..." He groans, hips gently rocking, the pleasure slowly building, part of him still lost in a dream where this, this doesn't make any sense. It just feels _good_.

Stephen's moving, pushing back, before he's even aware of it. That subtle push pull motion of sex, so ingrained as to be natural. He half turns his head, eyes still closed when he comes to, a sleepy smile and he pulls his one knee up toward his chest, giving Antony better access, he reaches back, hand on his lover's hip. "Yeah..." he barely breathes the word. "Yeah Tony."

Another rock of hips, cock catching on Stephen's hole and Antony pushes forward, waking even as he does, breaching that first tight ring of muscle with a soft ragged groan.

It's only because Stephen's still well slick with lube and cum from their before sleep fuck that Antony can enter him like that, that and the fact he's all languid with sleep. His hand slides from Antony's hip and he tugs at his butt cheek, exposing himself to more of his lover's cock. "Tha's it, fuck me...fuck me..." he urges softly. 

Antony groans again, the soft chant making his cock throb. He grips Stephen's leg, pushing it higher, working himself deeper, his breath catching at the heat of his lover's body. At the way he welcomes Antony in, opening for each and every fraction of an inch.

"Bite...bite me..." Stephen whispers, arching his neck to expose the flesh between his neck and shoulder, it's a gesture he's offered before, but normally only when he's deep in sub space, as a submissive offering his throat. 

Fuck. Antony sinks his cock deep and follows with his teeth, biting into that soft expanse of flesh so eagerly offered.

The bite, the teeth, the pain...has Stephen hissing out a low growling noise of pleasure. He pushes back onto that deep thrust, making fucking sure he has every last part of Antony's thick cock buried in him. "Hmm, love you fucking my cunt open..." he murmurs. "Adding more cum...painting me like the slut I am for you, making my hole fucking slack..."

Antony growls, worrying the skin between his teeth, hips constantly moving, thrusting hard and then harder as he finds the perfect rhythm, his boy's cunt wide open for him.

Bracing himself, Stephen takes everything Antony gives him. His noises getting louder with each punch of Antony's hips, more demanding, more animalistic. The pain induces an endorphin buzz in Stephen, adding a whole other layer of fucking perfect to the sex. 

Antony shifts, pushing that much deeper, bottoming out again and again, his hand shoved under Stephen's leg, wrapped around Stephen's cock, working it roughly as his teeth dig in beside the first bite, marking his boy.

The feel of Antony's hand on his dick has Stephen sucking in a harsh breath, it kicks up against the touch, and precum leaks down over his lover's fingers. "Not gonna...last..." he warns, so Antony can choose, whether he wants to cum before or after he does. 

"Don't want you to," Antony pants, lifting his head, tongue darting out to taste the sweat on Stephen's skin as he strokes even harder. "Pull me over with you."

It wasn't permission he was seeking, but direction, and now Stephen knows what his lover wants he can relax his control, lets the pleasure and the pain wash over him, pushing him higher and higher, coiling the intense pleasure tighter in the pit of his belly until it explodes, his ass contracts around the rod of steel that is Antony's dick and he yells out his bliss. 

Antony follows Stephen over with a shout of his own, cock pumping his seed into Stephen's ass, the hot slick of it only intensifying the aftershocks.

"Fuck, fuck you're so fucking good at that," Stephen pants, half turning his head, his body going limp. 

"Thanks," Antony says with a soft laugh, taking the opportunity to kiss Stephen. "So are you."

"Heh, I just have to lay here looking decorative, you do all the hard work." He pats Antony on the hip. "C'mon let me turn around."

Antony eases out, wrapping an arm around Stephen and pulling him close when he turns. "I have no idea what time it is," he murmurs, lifting his head for a second, straining to see the clock before he laughs at himself and his efforts and just lies back. Like it matters.

"As if I care," Stephen grins in the dark. "I've had a wonderful time Tony, thank you." He brings his hand up, his fingers tracing around his lover's mouth. "I feel suitably spoiled, cherished and abused in turn," his mouth kicks up at the corner. "You're a very special man."

"Thanks," Antony murmurs again, smiling, a kiss brushed across those fingers. "I was hoping we'd have a good time, but this has been... so far beyond that." Enough so that he knows he's already fallen for this man. Fallen for him in a way he's never fallen for anyone else.

"Yeah?" Stephen looks immeasurably pleased by that. "And we still have a week of me coming home from work to you, to look forward to, let's see if the domestic suits us just as well as the luxury vacation." 

"What do you normally do when you get home?" Antony asks, because although they've talked about bits and pieces of everything under the sun there's still whole chunks of stuff they don't know about each other. "How do you spend your time when you're not working?"

"I go to the gym, obviously, I read, cook, watch movies, nothing hugely exciting, I'm usually too tired to be honest." Stephen's hand has moved, now he's petting the hair at the centre of Antony's chest. "I save my energy for my weeks off."

"You weren't working the way you are now when you were with Cam, were you?" Antony says.

"No," Stephen shakes his head. "S'why I could see him several times a week, if he wanted," he looks up from where he's been watching his fingers on Antony's skin. "Why?"

"Because I know you were always in role for him and I'm assuming you wouldn't be able to handle that now even if it was something you wanted, not with your work schedule."

"No, I don't want to spend all my down time with you in role. Maybe a couple of evenings, or an hour or so each night...but we'll figure it out, won't we?" He splays his hand now, over Antony's heart, and he can feel that subtle thump thump of his heart beat. "I'll make sure I can give you enough time, I promise."

"Okay, but I want you to promise too to tell me when you can't handle it," Antony insists, laying his hand over Stephen's. "No feeling guilty, no stressing that a good boy does this or that. I don't give a shit what anyone else does. I just want to make sure I'm not interfering with your work and you're getting whatever rest you need during the week."

Stephen's quiet for a moment, then he nods. "Yeah, okay." And he knows he'll struggle with that, even if it's all but an order. 

"Good. Besides, one of these nights it'll give me the excuse to really take my time with you," Antony murmurs. "Start at the top and work my way down, getting my mouth on every part of you..."

"Oh..." Stephen breathes out the word, his belly tightening, and even so soon after cumming, his dick twitches at the mental image Antony just inspired. "I...yes..." he nods wide eyed. 

"You like that idea?" Antony says, eyes crinkling as he grins at the response he can _feel_. "When I'm done, when I've made you come once or twice already, I'll slip between your thighs and fuck you, nice and slow, so slow, see just how long I can last..."

Swallowing hard, Stephen nods again. "I want that...will you...please..would you pin my wrists while you do it?" he asks, voice gone low and breathy. "Please?"

"You want that?" Antony asks. "Even if I'm making love to you?"

Stephen actually pulls back, his forehead creased in a small frown. The hand he has on Antony's chest claws up into a fist which he presses harder against the space between Antony's pecs. "Make love?" he asks hesitantly. 

Antony nods, ignoring the tension in Stephen's body. "Facing you, kissing you, moving slowly into you again and again, your legs wrapped around my hips, our bodies as close as we can get them, the act about emotion and passion, not _just_ gratification. Making love."

Stephen's jaw ticks, but eventually he nods. "Yeah...yeah...I..I'd like that, I really want that Tony."

"Good, because I want _all of it_ with you," Antony whispers, the words as close to expressing the tightness in his chest as he's willing to go. For now.

With no words to articulate how he's feeling Stephen merely nods again, then he unclenches his fist, splaying his fingers over warm, hair dusted skin again and he leans in to press his mouth to Antony's in a fierce kiss.


End file.
